The subject matter disclosed herein relates to valves and, more particularly, to the attachment of hinge pin posts to a valve housing.
Flapper valves, including dual flapper valves, utilize hinge pins, which are mounted on posts for rotation of the flappers. The precision and methodology used in mounting and locating the hinge pin is critical for proper operation and longevity of the valve. In general, there are two approaches for creating the mounting features for the hinge pin: integral and non-integral posts. For integral posts, the valve housing and the posts are formed together, typically by machining. With non-integral posts, the valve housing and the posts are formed separately and then joined together, typically with one or more fasteners.